Vortex of Time Wiki
Storyline After being devastated by the Great Collapse, Winterhold is little more than a skeleton of its former self. The College still stands, yet its inhabitants are widely shunned and hated throughout Skyrim. Though the cause is unknown, this decisive event changed the future of Winterhold, Skyrim and the College. Many speculate the eruption of the Red Mountain was to blame, but there are some who suspect the real reason is far more sinister and deadly. Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold did his best to calm down the Jarls following the Great Collapse, yet reason holds no sway over these hot-headed Nords. Perhaps the truth will never be known... Until now. Join the Mages of Winterhold as they scramble to unravel the mystery of the Great Collapse, and face off against a deadly order of Temporal Travelers. Journey into the depths of an ancient Necropolis, defend Skyrim from the Dreamwalkers' onslaught, discover the secrets of Ancient Mastery, and travel back in time, to the summit of Vvardenfell, where it all began. Engage in an epic battle to restore history, and put an end to the Dreamwalkers' chaotic meddling once and for all! Elder Scrolls... Powerful and sentient relics that predate Nirn, Aetherius and even Oblivion. They dictate the threads of time, fate and destiny. As such, they are powerful portents of what is to come, and what never was. Some use the Scrolls for prophecy, others use them to seek forbidden knowledge. However, a select few use them to ride the Currents of Time, repairing past mistakes and preventing future catastrophes. Even fewer abuse the All-Sight granted by the Elder Scrolls. The Dreamwalkers are one such group, led by a shadowy master that seeks to drown Winterhold, and the rest of Tamriel under a tempest of raging waves. Their order has caused untold damage on history, and sought to master the power of the elements, as only the Dwemer could. But light can be found in the darkest places. One of their order, Zurin Arctus, foresaw what was to come in a glimpse of eternity. Nirn, stripped of Man and Mer, a planet where no life grows and all is barren rock. Horrified, Arctus cast the Scroll away and took matters into his own hands. He attempted to warn the College of a coming apocalypse, yet lost his sanity in the Mists of Time. However, all was not lost. He saw in the Scroll a vision of a Hero who would save Winterhold, and undo centuries of chaos. Can you take the mantle of the Hero of Prophecy, and save Time and Destiny from destruction? Welcome to Vortex of Time, an innovative Skyrim mod that rewrites the College of Winterhold questline. It features a brilliantly written plot, revoiced College Members (Tolfdir, Faralda and Savos Aren) that are fully integrated into Skyrim, and become available as followers and marriage candidates, four massive dungeons with unique elements and design, and fully changes and overhauls Winterhold to the glory it could have become. This definitive mod explores one simple question: What if the Great Collapse could be prevented? Features Screenshots Category:Quests Category:People Category:Places